Teaching miss Swan
by Mo-Jansen
Summary: The Cullens start a new highschool. Little more than a week beforehand Charlie passed away. What will Edward do in order to distract her from her grief, if only for a little while? My entry for the Love through Lemons contest.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights are reserved to Mrs. S. Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Love through lemons contest**

**Hosted by tby789 and Lolashoes**

**Rating: M**

**Details: EXB, Post Breaking Dawn, Epov**

**Summary: September 12th 2025. The Cullens start a new high school, but this time the roles are divided differently. A little more than a week beforehand Charlie passed away, making this new start a very difficult one for Bella. What will Edward do in order to distract her from her grief, if only for a short while?**

* * *

A new round for us all. Again. This time we had planned to do some things a little differently. I really was tired of pretending to be a student once again so I had applied as a music teacher. With Alice's help with regards to my appearance I could pull off a two to three year stint as a teacher for a change, so that's what I would be doing starting today.

When we planned all of this, nobody ever thought it would be this difficult. About twelve days ago, we got a call from Seth Clearwater. Charlie had had a heart attack and he hadn't made it. There was nothing the doctors could've done for him. Bella was devastated, of course, as were the rest of us.

It had only been a few days ago that the funeral was held. The people attending, were mostly people who had known us when we were in Forks over twenty years ago, so the hardest part for Bella was having to say goodbye from afar. The only one of us who could attend, was Renesme. She had gone so she could at least show us what was happening, which meant a great deal to Bella.

Bella had a very hard time coping with the loss of her father and we had all stood by her as much as we could. Unfortunately time was against us and we had to get back to our presences. I wished it weren't true, but there was nothing we could do about it. I had accepted my teaching position and Bella, Alice and Jasper had enrolled in school before we heard the news of Charlie. We would not be able to get out of it, no matter how much we might want to.

Renesme and Jacob were attending college, wanting to live little ways from us for the time being and Rosalie and Emmett had decided to take a trip around the world before attending college later on in the year.

So here I was. My first day as a music teacher. I had taken a quick peek at the names of my students and to my relief my wife was the only one of my family on the roster. I closed my eyes as I listened for the buzzing of mind out in the hallways. It would be another five minutes before my first class. Bella would be in the last of the day, which was agony and relief at the same time. Agony because I had to wait so long to see her, but relief because I could take her home with me at the end of my school day.

Our story was that me and my brother Jasper were the biological children of Carlilse Cullen and Elizabeth Masen. Elizabeth died when we were younger and our father had remarried after he met Esme Swan, who had two daughters. Bella and Alice.

On paper Bella was nothing more than a sibling to me, but we all knew it would be hard to keep up that part of the pretense. I could only imagine my reaction if one of her 'peers', and I use that term lightly, was to attempt to seduce her, which I was sure would happen at some point. I was afraid it might not be long before I would blow my cover with regards to me feelings for Bella.

I already felt the anger inside me rise. Even after all these years my jealousy was able to completely overrule all my other senses. I could still see red at the mere thought of some boy of man paying less than cordial attention to my wife. In the depths of my mind I was horrified with my caveman tendencies, as Bella liked to call them, but I simply could not suppress them, let alone disregard them all together. I knew that in some form my possessiveness turned Bella on, so I tried not to over think these urges.

To top it off she was using her maiden name for the first time since we were married, which made me remember our first meeting, our first kiss. Basically everything from before we were tied together as man and wife. It was bittersweet that she used it so shortly after her dad had passed away. She told me the night before that she was glad about it, because in a sense she was honoring her father's memory.

I was brought out of my musings by the first bell. Time to focus on anything but Bella for the day. Seeing as this was my first class, none of the students had seen the new kids, aka my family, yet. I was somewhat grateful, because at least the lustful thoughts were kept down to a minimum. I was not so lucky during second period, though.

"Have you seen the new kids? That guy is soooo hot!" one of the girls in the front row whispered to her neighbor.

"He certainly is. I'm just disgusted with the way that little girl hung on his arm. Gah! He'll get tired of that quickly, trust me."

I tuned the conversation in front of me out and silently assessed the rest of them. Only one boy had seen my Bella and I had to fight back the fierce growl that rumbled in my chest as I heard his thoughts.

_Dang that new girl is so gorgeous. I can't believe I got a boner just looking at her ass for three minutes. But what an ass! Oh and I bet that pussy is tight. Tight and hot and just perfect to plunge my dick into._

_Mine_, I wanted to shout. _That ass is only mine! That pussy is only mine!_

I breathed in and out slowly, trying desperately to retain my control and regain my composure. Suddenly part of his thoughts came back to me. Tight and hot. I almost snorted. I no way would Bella ever feel hot to him. He would most likely freeze that dick right off. Finally coherent enough to be able to focus on the task at hand I called my class to order and set to work.

As the day wore on, things got worse. The thoughts about my family were starting to unhinge me. Perhaps changing our roles had not been the best of ideas. I was about to send out a student for impure thoughts about my wife in my second to last class, when Alice warned me mentally from the classroom across the hall.

_Don't you dare, Edward! Will you have us blow our cover on the first day? You need to learn to control this temper of yours at some point. What best way to start then right now when you can't touch her, be close to her. Learn to reign in that jealousy and only let it loose when you can use it to satisfy your wife!_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, focusing on the consoling images that Alice purposefully thought of to help me calm down. My class was eying me warily. Most of the boys thought I was crazy, while some of the girls were disgustingly aroused by my agitation. I even heard one of them thinking of ways to get me to punish her.

I shook it off, took a few deep breaths and gave this class a pass to leave a little early. I needed some semblance of control back before facing the last two hours of the day. I struggled through the next hour. By the end of it I felt like I was lacking air in my lungs, despite not needing it. My chest was aching, my head spinning and my body tense in irritation.

But then the door opened and the most divine smell was carried to me on the small draft. My eyes snapped to the door and all was right in my world once again. My heart was back in it's place and my lungs had found their purpose. I could get through this as long as Bella was where I could see her.

Her eyes shone with intense emotions as she gave me a tentative smile. She quietly moved to her seat and slid into the bench. She narrowed her eyes a little and suddenly her mind was open to me_._

_Edward, please do not stare at me like that. You'll give us up. Behave._

I nodded minutely and she nodded in return, but before she could close our connection the girl that was sitting beside her, asked Bella about her parents. I immediately saw Charlie's face flash through her mind and her wish that she could find a way out of her sorrow, if even for a moment.

In that moment she realized she still had her shield lowered and as quickly as it had dropped, it snapped back into position and she was once again silent to me. While I waited for the last of the students to file in, I tried to think of a way to distract Bella from her grief.

I thought back over the past few weeks and was shocked to realize that we had hardly spend any time alone together. We were with the family so much, I hadn't been with my wife for over two weeks. I couldn't believe I had gone that long without claiming her as mine. No wonder my jealousy was out of control today!

The late bell rang and I knew exactly what I could do to help Bella find her way back to a sense of normality. Throughout the class Bella's neighbor kept quietly asking questions and Bella politely answered. I tried to think of a reason to keep her after class, but couldn't find one until the boy behind her decided to man up and approach her.

"Psst. You're Bella Swan, right?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Nick Cranston."

"Nice to meet you, but I'd better pay attention. I don't want my brother to get pissed off."

"Pff. He should cut you some extra slack it you're his sister."

I could see in the boys mind that Bella glared at him. I knew instantly that she was pissed off by such a suggestion.

"He certainly should not. I wouldn't want him to use double standards, he's a much better man than that."

The boys eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Gees, no need to be so defensive."

"Stay out of my business," she said a little louder now.

"Miss Swan!"

Bella spun around in her seat, eyes wide. "Y-yes, sir?"

"I want my students to pay full attention to my class. You can keep your flirting for your own time." I said sternly, staring directly into her eyes.

She gulped and suddenly the air was permeated by her thick arousal. Apparently my wife had been just as eager as me.

"Sorry, sit. It won't happen again," she said softly, biting her lip.

"To make sure it won't I want to have a word with you after class. For now pay attention."

"Yes, sir."

I continues on with my class, making an effort not to look at Bella again until the bell rung and the other students started packing up their things.

"Good luck," Nick murmured as he passed Bella's table and dropped a note on her table.

Bella frowned and picked it up, but did not proceed to open it. I waited until the classroom was quiet before I strolled up to her and snatched the paper out of her hands.

"Now, now miss Swan. What do we have here? Ah, Mr. Cranston's number and a message to call him if you need anything. And the anything is underlined twice and accentuated with a winking smiley. Isn't that precious?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Edward-"

I cut her off immediately. "In this classroom you will address me and Mr. Cullen and nothing else, is that understood?"

A new wetness coated her lower lips. I smirked at the thought that she was turned on by this. My cock had been hard from the moment I had thought of this particular plan, but I had made certain nobody had seen the evidence.

"Is that understood, miss Swan?"

She hung her head. "Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Now as for your flirting during my class."

"But, I wasn't flirting!" she exclaimed, her head snapping up so she could turn her burning eyes on me.

"Miss Swan! I was talking, so not interrupt me. Like I was saying. With regards to the reason why you are here. I am going to make sure you never flirt with someone during my time again, unless it is me. Do you understand?"

Bella's eyes lit up. "But, Mr. Cullen... It's not appropriate for me to flirt with you. You are my teacher and not only that, you're my step brother."

"I am aware of how illicit that would be miss Swan."

I leaned over her, noticing that she had started to tremble slightly. I brushed my lips over the shell of her ear as I whispered my next words.

"I have longed to take you as mine the moment our parents married, miss Swan. And now that I have you here alone in my classroom, I think I will do just that. I am going to have you bent over my desk, ass up in the air, ready and willing for me to fuck you."

Bella gasped. "You wouldn't!" she exclaimed, her hands pressed to her chest, mimicking the perfect innocent little girl.

"I would and you know it. I have watched you sleep and I know you have seen me. I know you saw me when you woke up from that sex-dream a couple of weeks ago. You didn't have any panties on under you nightgown and I could see how wet you were. I had to watch you and touch myself. I know you saw me."

Her breathing hitched. "I-I did."

"Why didn't you stop me? Did it turn you on?"

She nodded, worrying her lip again. I placed my thumb on it to pull it free. "I want to do that," I whispered before crushing my lips to hers.

For a split, when I tasted her, I lost control of the part I was trying to play. I almost pulled away and called her Bella, but we both needed this. We needed to have rough sex. We needed something that felt out of bounds, no matter how well we both knew we were married. So I refocused my attention on violating her innocence.

I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling on it, like I said I would. A small whimper escaped Bella's lips and I smirked as I pulled back. She almost shot out of her seat to reclaim my lips. I warned her with my eyes to stay put though.

"Miss Swan, I need you to do the following. I need you to go over to my desk and sit on it, facing the classroom. I will give you further instructions after I check that we are fully alone."

"Yes, sir," she murmured before standing and practically running to my desk. I sauntered over to the door, listened for ant nearby thoughts and proceeded to lock the window and close the blinds when I was satisfied we were, indeed, alone.

I turned back to Bella, happy to see that she was waiting patiently for me. I winked before I walked back to her table in the middle of the room. I perched on the edge, locking my gaze with hers.

"Miss Swan, open your legs a little. Yes, like that."

I licked my lips when I saw that she was wearing very innocent looking white panties, that already sported a wet patch.

"Lift up your skirt a little, so I can see you better."

She did as I asked, her eyes hooded, irises coal black with desire. The air was completely saturated with the sweet smell of her juices.

"Now, pull those innocent panties off."

I watched her closely as she slid the white cotton down her legs. She tossed the panties at me. I caught them and buried my nose in the fabric, inhaling her scent greedily.

"Good girl."

Bella growled at the comment, but I just smirked, daring her to verbalize her irritation. She wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Open your legs wider. Let me see those wet lips. Oh, you are completely bare. Do you know what that does to me?"

"No."

I groaned when she looked up at my from under her lashes. With every second it became more and more difficult to stay in place. I unzipped my pants, having forgone underwear this morning, my hard cock immediately sprung free from it's confines.

Bella's eyes zeroed in on my dick and the bead of precum that had gathered at the tip. I heard her whimper whilst licking her lips at the sight of me.

"Miss Swan, open the top four buttons on your blouse for me... Good, now push the cups of your bra down until I can see those pretty little nipples I have been wanting to taste so badly."

She moaned at my words. She slowly slipped the buttons through the holes and then pushed her bra down until her pert breasts were completely uncovered.

"Put you finger in your mouth and then with that wet finger, trace a small circle around your nipple."

As I watched Bella suck on her finger, I closed my hand around my shaft and slowly stroked down. When her finger traced slow, teasing circles around her pebbled flesh, I stroked back up.

"Pinch your nipple and with your other hand, spread your pussy open."

I stroked myself harder as I watched my wife open herself up to me, putting all of her trust in my hands.

"Now push one finger into that tight little hole."

Bella moaned when her finger slipped inside her. I worked my length faster.

"Tell me, miss Swan. Does that feel good?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "That won't do. I want you to watch me and tell me if it feels good," I said, my voice hoarse with my want for her.

She mewled as her eyes met mine wile her finger pumped in and out of her tight cunt. "Yes. It feels good."

"Do you like seeing me like this? Do you like seeing how you bring me to my knees every time I see you? God, miss Swan. Every time I watch you run around the house, your small breasts bouncing with the lack of a bra I get hard. Every time I hear your laughter, I get hard. Every time we accidentally bump into each other I get hard. But today in my classroom with that short little skirt on..ungh! I go so hard it hurt!"

"I want you to finger fuck yourself until you come on my desk. That way I will think only of you when I am teaching from now on. I will spurt my cum over your desk so you can think only of me when you sit there. You are mine and mine alone, do you understand me?"

"God, yes! Yes, Mr. Cullen. Please. I want to see you cum. I want you to watch me cum," she cried out.

"Then cum for me baby. Add another finger and fuck yourself hard!"

I watched her fingers move in and out while I walked around her table so I could cum on the tabletop. I moved my hand faster, my hips bucking forward, my cock twitching as the sounds from Bella became louder and sexier with every thrust her fingers made.

"Oh god! Oh! Mr. Cullen! Ungh. I'm gonna cum! Oh Yes! Yes! Yeees!"

I grunted, squeezed harder and pumped faster. "Look at me miss Swan, I'm going to cum on your desk!"

Her eyes were solely focused on my dick. I felt my balls clench and growled as my venom shot out of me and landed on her table. In a flash she was off my desk and bent over the table licking off my cum with horny growls and moans.

She straightened up and looked me right in the eye. "You taste fucking amazing, Mr. Cullen. Next time I want to have it straight from your dick."

"Uh uh uh," I said, waving my finger in her face. "Next time, which is right now, you will get in in your pussy."

"Yes, god yes. I want you inside me. I need you inside me. Take me."

I swiftly moved to get my clothes off and ordered her to strip for me. I was already hard again. When she tossed her bra to the side I yanked her into my arms and crushed my lips to hers. I pushed my tongue into her warm mouth and battled hers for dominance.

I slid my hands from her back to her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding her wet heat against my throbbing member. I walked to the wall and pressed her tightly against it. For just a moment I broke my role.

"Thank god, this stuff can't break you anymore."

"I know. Now fuck me already, Mr. Cullen."

I narrowed my eyes before plunging into her with one fast hard stroke. She cried out in pleasure, her head falling back against the wall. I pulled out and pushed back in harder than before.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Ms. Swan. So hard you will feel me for days!"

I thrust into her as hard as I could without breaking the wall. I felt her walls tightening around me. She was close.

"Now miss Swan, I do not want you to cum until I tell you to, do you understand?"

"Yes."

I rolled my hips so I could hit another angle. She clamped down on my like a vice making the friction that much better as I kept up my fast deep strokes. Bella writhed against the walls, feral sounds escaping her lips. Her nails raked across my back, leaving marks that would heal within minutes, but still giving me a pleasurable pain for a few moments.

My balls clenched, the coil in my stomach tightened. I dropped my head to her shoulder, determined to make this last longer. I kept pushing into her without allowing her to come.

"Please, Edward! Please, let me cum!"

"God, Bella. Cum for me, baby!"

With those words Bella came hard, milking my cock like never before. I felt her liquids pour out of her, leaking down my own legs as my own release overtook me. I slid down to the floor, with Bella still around me.

"My god, Edward. That was simply amazing," she breathed as she peppered small kissed over my closed eyes, my cheeks and my chin.

"It most certainly was. I'm sorry I haven't given us more time alone together over the past few weeks."

"It's fine, baby. I needed time with the family, but as of today we are never going that long without sex again."

"I totally agree."

"By the way, I want to order you around next time."

"Why, miss Swan, I think that can be arranged."

She smiled warmly and kissed my lips. My mission for the day had succeeded. Bella's kisses grew more urgent and I felt her get wet again. I groaned and was back at attention in the blink of an eye. I would definitely never get enough of my Bella.

I got up with Bella still in my arms and placed her on the floor in front of my desk. I turned her around so her back was to me. I pressed her forward so that her bare chest was flat against the table. Taking a step back to admire the view, the Bella induced haze lifted ever so slightly, but just enough to register tires turning onto the parking lot.

Bella seemed to register the sound at the same time. She shot up and whirled around. Her eyes were wide in panic. For a few seconds we stared numbly at each other.

"Shit! Get dressed!"

Bella snapped to attention and we both lurched towards our discarded clothing. Using vampire speed to our advantage we were clothed and out the window before the humans reached the classroom. We ducked down low just outside the window and listened with baited breath.

"I told you it was a false alarm," one of the men muttered.

"Hey, if we get a complaint from three neighbors about animal sounds coming from the school, we have to investigate."

I couldn't listen any longer. I pulled Bella with me and we ran home full speed. When we arrived we collapsed onto the deck in a fit of laughter.

After Bella sobered up a little she pulled my face closer to hers. "Thank you for helping me forget for just a little while and remind me next time to keep it down if we're corrupting your classroom."

"So we'll be doing it in there again?"

"Of course. We haven't christened your desk yet, silly."

She ruffled my hair and took off to our bedroom, lifting her shield so I could see all her naughty ideas for my classroom. This woman would be the death of me!


End file.
